n_a_r_u_t_ofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kushina Uzumaki
Kushina Uzumaki (うずまきクシナ, Uzumaki Kushina) była kunoichi Konohagakure, pochodząca z klanu Uzumaki, który wywodził się z Uzushiogakure. Również była drugą jinchūrikim Kuramy. Osobowość thumb|left|159px|Zirytowana postawą Naruto i oskarżeniem w stosunku do niej, Kushina na krótko traci temperament i uderza go. W dzieciństwie Kushina była upartą, impulsywną i ekscentryczną dziewczyną. Według Jirayi, Kushina była również gadatliwa i chłopięca. Tsunade zauważyła, że wiele osobowości Naruto, a także styl ninjutsu zostały odziedziczone po niej. Kushina również miała słowny tik: kiedy była podniecona lub podekscytowana, kończyła zdania "(da) ttebane" ((だ) っ て ば ね, tv: wiesz), cecha, na którą liczyła nie zostanie przekazana Naruto (który również używa "ty wiesz" lub "(da) ttebayo" (だ) っ て ば よ)) i jej wnuk (który używa "dattebasa" (だ っ て ば さ)). W anime pokazano, że te cechy także to, jak ukrywa swoje niepewności, takie jak posiadanie rudych włosów, bycie obcokrajowcem i bycie jinchūriki Kuramy, a także bycie nieco zdenerwowanym. Jako dorosła Kushina była bardzo zrównoważona i pogodna, z wyraźniej dla niej stroną. Pomimo swojej spokojnej i życzliwej natury, zachowała swój szybki temperament z dzieciństwa i czasami gwałtownie atakowała innych, jeśli ją zezłościło, coś, co nawet ona uważa za odpychające. Była także nieustraszona, ponieważ jej przyjaciółka Mikoto była nieco zaskoczona, gdy Kushina wykazała niepokój związany z bólem porodowym. Kushina miała skłonność do martwienia się o swojego męża i nienarodzonego syna, wykazując silne instynkty macierzyńskie, ponieważ prawidłowo przepowiedziała przyszłą osobowość i płeć dziecka przed porodem. W anime, prawdopodobnie wywodzącym się z jej nadmiernie podekscytowanej osobowości, Kushina okazuje się być selektywnym słuchaczem. Kushina bardzo kochała swoją rodzinę i nie bała się poświęcić życia, aby powstrzymać Dziewięcioogoniastego, nawet biorąc na siebie śmierć lisa dla jej nowo narodzonego syna. Choć obawiała się okrutnego życia, które Naruto musiał nosić jako osierocony jinchūriki, zrobiła tyle, ile zdołała w ostatnich chwilach, aby z miłością objąć syna. Troszczyła się też głęboko o uczniów Minato, myśląc, że Rin Nohara była urocza, często ściskała ją i całowała w czoło. Miała także przyjazne sparingi z Obito Uchihą, jej ulubioną przez Minato. Wygląd right|thumb|118px|Pełny wygląd Kushiny. Kushina była dobrze znana ze swojej urody. Miała szczupłą, ale kobiecą budowę, jasną skórę, fioletowe oczy i pospolite czerwone włosy klanu Uzumaki. Sięgają do kostek (w pasie w anime) z pasmami długości ramion, które otaczają obie strony jej twarzy. Na ogół nosiła bluzkę bez rękawów z wysokim kołnierzem pod długą, luźną sukienką z opaską na lewym nadgarstku i standardowymi sandałami shinobi. Podczas gdy jej styl ubioru zwykle składał się z tego, widziano ją w różnych kolorach. Podczas służby nosiła niebieskie ochraniacze na czoło z włosami związanymi w wysoki kucyk i pasma po bokach twarzy. Jej strój składał się ze standardowej kamizelki typu Konohy na czarnej koszuli z krótkim rękawem i czarnych, dopasowanych do sylwetki spodni, które sięgały jej łydek. W dzieciństwie miała okrągłą twarz, która, z jej rudymi włosami, naturalnie obramowywała obie strony jej twarzy, dając podobieństwo do pomidora. Jej strój był bluzą w stylu kimonowym bez rękawów, w żółtym kolorze i zamkniętą zielną obi na krótkiej koszuli z krótkimi rękawami, ciemnoniebieskimi spodenkami i brązowymi sandałami shinobi. W wieku młodzieńczym miała na sobie krótką bluzkę z krótkim rękawem i pończochami, które zatrzymywały się na jej udach wraz z ochraniaczem na czoło Konohy i brązowymi sandałami. Umiejętności left|thumb|159px|Reputacja Kushiny jako Krwawa Habanero. Będąc jeszcze studentką akademii, Kushina okazała się silnym i zażartym bojownikiem, została pokonać dzieci (nawet genina w anime) "na śmierć" za drażanienie jej, zdobywając przydomek "Krwawa Habanero". Przyznając się do jej pierwotnego braku umiejętności w sztuce, Kushina stała się wysokiej rangi kunoichi, sławnym ze swego unikalnego stylu ninjutsu, nawet zdobywając uznanie Sannina za jej waleczność. Jej czakry natury obejmują wiatr, wodę i uwolnienie yin. Kontrola czakry i Siła Życiowa right|thumb|159px|Kushina powstrzymuje Kuramę swoimi łańcuchami czakry. Jako członkini klanu Uzumaki, Kushina została obdarzona szczególnie dużą siłą życiową, udzielając jej ogromną wytrzymałość i żywotność, a to dało jej długie życie. Nawet zgodnie ze standardami klanu, Kushina posiadała potężną i szczególną formę czakry, która sprawiła, że została jinchūriki, skutecznie pieczętując w niej całego Dziewięcioogoniastego i zwiększając jej rezerwy. Ostatecznie, ta cecha pozwoliła jej przeżyć kilka minut po wydobyciu Dziewięcioogoniastego po porodzie i nadal zapewniała Minato wielką pomoc na polu walki po ciężkim wyczerpaniu. Podobnie, choć wciąż osłabiona, nie umarła natychmiast po tym, jak została przebita pazurami Dziewięcioogoniastego. Fūinjutsu Kushina miała olbrzymie umiejętności i znajomość w fūinjutsu; niektóre z nich później nauczyła Minato. Dzięki klanu, odziedziczyła techniki pieczętujące do zapieczętowania ogoniastej bestii, która może być również zwiększona. Przy pomocy czakry, Kushina może zmaterializować pieczętujące łańcuchy, które były na tyle silne, aby powstrzymać i podporządkować sobie lisiego demona. Również mogła używać barierę w połączeniu z tymi łańcuchami zatrzymując wszystkie wejścia, nawet Trzeci Hokage. Biografia Przeszłość Urodziła się w słynnym klanie Uzumaki z Uzushiogakure, Kushina w młodości była uwikłana w wojne, co zmusiło ją do codziennego pokoju. W młodym wieku została wysyłana do konohy i zapisana do Akademii. Chcąc zrobić mocne pierwsze wrażenie, powiedziała swojej klasie, że będzie pierwszą kobietą Hokage. Inne dzieci śmiały się z jej deklaracji i zaczęły nazywać ją "Pomidorem" (ト マ ト) z powodu okrągłej twarzy i ognistych rudych włosów. To skłoniło ją do bicia dzieciaków, którzy jej dokuczali. Przez to, że rude włosy latały dziko wokół niej, "Krwawa Habanero" (A い 血 の ハ バ ロ ロ, "Akai Chishio no Habanero). left|thumb|159px|Mito pociesza Kushinę. Kushina dowiedziała się, dlaczego musiała opuścić swoją wioskę Uzushiogakure i udać się do Konohagakure; z powodu swojej szczególnej czakry miała zostać kolejnym jinchūrikim Dziewięcioogoniastego. Kushina była przerażona tym pomysłem, ale pocieszała ją obecna jinchūriki, Mito Uzumaki. Przed wykonaniem trasnferu, Mito powiedziała Kushinie, że miłość jest jedynym sposobem na oswojenie Dziewięcioogoniastego i pokonanie nienawiści. right|thumb|159px|Minato ratuje Kushinę. Kiedy miała około 12 lat, Kushina - obecnie genin - została porwana przez Kumogakure, które chciało wykorzystać z jej specjalnej czakry w celu przejęcia kontroli nad Dziewięcioogoniastym. Gdy shinobi potajemnie prowadzili dziewczynę do Kumogakure, Kushina w tajemnicy zrywała kosmyki włosów, aby pozostawić ślad w nadziei, że ktoś ją znajdzie. Minato Namikaze, jeden z byłych kolegów z klasy, którego Kushina uważała za mięczaka, był jedynym, który znalazł to. Po uratowaniu dziewczyny poinformował, że zawsze podziwiał jej rude włosy. Odkąd Minato uznał dziewczynę, zakochała się w chłopaku i polubiła swoje włosy uznając je za "czerwoną nitkę losu" (un 命 の 赤 い 糸, unmei no akai ito), które połączyło ich razem. Ostatecznie, odwzajemnione uczucia Minato pomogły pokonać jej Dziewięcioogoniastego. Gdy dorastała, Kushina stała się znana ze swojego piękna i unikalnego stylu ninjutsu, w tym fūinjutsu jej klanu. W okresie życia Kushina poślubiła Minato. Była później obecna, by być świadkiem panowania swojego męża jako Czwartego Hokage, będąc bardzo podekscytowana dla niego, kiedy po raz pierwszy się o nim dowiedział. W trakcie dziesięciomiesięcznej ciąży, która miała wpływ na jinchūriki, była potajemnie pilnowana przez najlepszego ucznia Minato, Kakashiego Hatake, na rozkaz Minato. W połowie ciąży oczekujący rodzice zdecydowali się nadać nienarodzonemu dziecku imię "Naruto" po głównym bohaterze pierwszej książki Jiraiyi. Kiedy Jiraiya zapytał, czy są tego pewni, stwierdzając, że to imię wymyślił jedząc miskę ramenu jednego dnia, Kushina stwierdziła, że to piękne imię. Zaakceptowali nawet Jiraiyę, aby był ojcem chrzestnym Naruto. Kushina miała także nadzieję, że syn i najmłodszy syn Mito Uchihy, Sasuke w przyszłości zaprzyjaźnią się. left|thumb|159px|Kurama wewnątrz Kushiny. Ponieważ pieczęć utrzymująca Dziewięcioogoniastego w ciele Kushiny była najsłabsza podczas porodu, dokonano specjalnych ustaleń. Kushina opuściła osadę w tajemnicy i urodziła w odległym miejscu. Minato pomógł utrzymać pieczęć, a ANBU ochrania teren. Wkrótce po narodzinach Naruto zostali znalezieni przez zamaskowanego mężczyznę. Zamaskowany mężczyzna zabił wszystkich ANBU, Biwako i Taji, a potem wziął noworodka jako zakładnika, grożąc, że go zabije. Minato zdołał zabrać Naruto z powrotem, ale dzięki temu zamaskowany mężczyzna zdołał uciec z Kushiną. Chcąc użyć Dziewięcioogoniastego do zniszczenia Konohy, zamaskowany mężczyzna uwolnił go z ciała Kushiny. Witalnośc tkwiąca w klanie Uzumakich pozwoliła jej przeżyć ekstrakcję, choć była bardzo osłabiona przez to doświadczenie. Zamaskowany mężczyzna próbował zabić Kushinę, ale została uratowana przez Minato i zaprowadzona do Naruto, z którym przebywała, a Minato udał się do pomocy w ochronie wioski. Aby powstrzymać atak Dziewięcioogoniastego, Minato został zmuszony go do przeniesienia Kushiny i Naruto, a oboje do niego. Wciąż osłabiona, Kushina wykorzystała swoją zmniejszoną czakrę, żeby powstrzymać Dziewiecioogoniastego. Pomimo obawy, że trauma zabije ją w jej obecnym stanie, Kushina zgodziła się do ponownego zapieczętowania Dziewięcioogoniastego do jej ciała, aby umarł wraz z nią. Gotowa poświęcić się dla Minato i Naruto; dziękuje im za to, że udzieliła jej szczęśliwego życia. Minato zasugerował użycie Shiki Fūjin na Dziewięcioogoniastym i zamiast tego zapieczętował demona w Naruto, wybierając wiarę w niego jako swojego ojca. right|thumb|159px|Minato i Kushina ochraniają Naruto. Jako, że oznaczałoby to śmierć Minato, a tym samym Naruto dałoby samotne życie, Kushina naturalnie sprzeciwiła się. Minato, rozumiejąc jej obawy, przekonał ją, że jest najlepsza, ponieważ wierzy w Naruto, a dzięki temu Kushina będzie mogła zobaczyć Naruto, gdy będzie starszy. Po tym jak Minato zapieczętował w sobie czakrę Yin w połowie czakrę Dziewięcioogoniastego, demon skurczył się, tracąc łańcuchy. Zdając sobie sprawę z intencji Hokage, osłabiony Dziewięcioogoniasty próbował zabić Naruto, ale zarówno Minato jak i Kushina użyli swoich ciał, aby go osłnić. Gdy Minato przeprowadził pieczętowanie, już w momencie śmierci Kushina powiedziała Naruto, jak bardzo go kocha i udzieliła mu najlepszej rady na przyszłość; Ostatnim aktem na tym świecie było pełne zadowolenie syna. Następnie Minato zapieczętował resztę pozostałej czakry w Naruto. W anime, przed śmiercią, pojawił się Trzeci Hokage. Kushina powiedziała Hiruzenowi imię dziecka i błagała go o ochronę Naruto, potem umarła. Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Odliczanie : Główny artykuł: Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Odliczanie left|thumb|159px|Naruto spotyka Kushinę. Podczas treningu z Killerem B w Świątyni Ogoniastej Bestii, aby nauczyć się kontrolować ogoniastą bestię, Naruto był niemal przytłoczony nienawiścią Dziewięcioogoniastego i zaczął wchodzić w transformację wersję 2. Tak jak nienawiść prawie pochłonęła go, usłyszał cichy, czysty głos przemawiający do niego, gdy Kushina pojawiła się przed nim. Naruto początkowo uwierzył, że jest to Dziewięcioogoniasty w przebraniu, a kiedy zbeszał "bestię" za przyjęcie takiej formy, uderzyła go w głowę. Nastepnie przeprosiła go za swój krótki temperament i użycie słowa "(da) ttebane" ((だ) っ て ば ね) mówiąc Naruto, że ma nadzieję, iż nie ma podobnie do niej tego temperamentu, którą odziedziczył. Podnoszą to i uświadamiając, że Kushina jest jego matką, Naruto zaczął płakać i przytulił ją. Jego szczeście powstrzymało rozprzestrzenianie się wpływu Dziewięcioogoniastego, a Kushina użyła swoich Kongō Fūsa, aby powstrzymać Dziewięcioogoniastego, żeby dać im szansę na rozmowę. Gdy łańcuchy pojawiły się, Dziewięcioogoniasty po rozpoznaniu czakry był zaskoczony. Mając teraz możliwość swobodnego wypowiadania się, Kushina zauważyła, że jej syn odziedziczył jej cechy i słowne kleszcze, ale na szczęście włosy dostał od ojca i oczy. Odrzucając to, Naruto zauważył, że było pięne, gdyby otrzymał również jej kolor włosów, byłby naprawdę przystojny. Jej uśmiech z radości zmieniły się z zażenowanie, gdy zapytano ją, jak zakochała się z Minato. Mimo to Kushina opowiedziała o tym Naruto, jak przyszła do Konohy jako dziecko i została niemal porwana przez ninja z Kumogakure, a następnie uratowana przez jego ojca. Następnie powiedziała Naruto, że słowa zarezerwowane dla ludzi, którzy skomplementowali jej włosy, oraz słowa miłości rezonujące w całym jego ciele, Naruto był w stanie uwolnić siłę od nienawiści bestii. Później Kushina obserwowała i pomogła Naruto wyciągnąć, a także oddzielić czakrę Dziewięcioogoniastego od swojego ciała, zauważając, że jej syn był potężnym wojownikiem. right|thumb|159px|Kushina dziękuje swojemu synowi, zanim zniknie w zaświatach. Pozostały czas poświęciła na opowiadaniu mu o Ataku Demonicznego Lisa i o tym, jak bestia została zapieczętowana w nim. Później, jak jej historia się zakończyła, przeprosiła, że obciążyła go takim ciężarem. Naruto odpowiedział, że kochali go na długo przed tym, jak Dziewięcioogoniasty został zapieczętowany; tak więc nie obwiniał jej i Minato za wszystko, i był szcześliwy, że jest ich synem. Uszczęśliwiona, Kushina ze łzami w oczach przytuliła Naruto i podziękowała mu, że pozwolił jej i Minato być jego rodzicami, zanim całkowicie zniknęła. Dziedzictwo Przede wszystkim Kushina chciała chronić swojego nowo narodzonego syna, Naruto. Właśnie dlatego najpierw sprzeciwiła się decyzji Minato o przypieczętowaniu w nim Dziewięcioogoniastego. Nie chciała narzucać trudności, które musiała znosić jinchūriki podczas ich życia, a ponadto nie chciała uczynić syna sierotą, gdyby Minato zrealizował swój plan, który również kosztował życie, a Kushina chciała poświęcić własne życie pieczętując bestię w sobie. Ostatecznie zgodziła się na plan Minato, który również miałby chronić wioskę, Kushina przekazała ostatnie słowa do Naruto, dzięki któremu powinien żyć. Później będzie odgrywać integralną rolę w sukcesie Naruto w przejęciu kontroli nad Dziewięcioogoniastym; moc, która później była silnie oparta na sukcesie Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi. Również Kushina jest bardzo podobna do swojego syna Naruto w osobowości, co zaobserwowali zarówno Kurama, jak i jej mąż Minato. Stało się później źródłem siły i radości dla Minato, dając mu serce do dalszej walki z Naruto przeciwko byłemu uczniowi, Obito. W Innych Mediach Filmy Droga do ninja W alternatywnej linii czasu Minato i Kushina mają syna o imieniu Menma, który jest równoległą wersją Naruto. Jakiś czas po narodzinach Menmy Czarny Dziewięcioogoniasty została usunięta z Kushiny i zapieczętowana w swoim dziecku. W przeciwieństwie do większości ludzi, których Naruto i Sakura wiedzieli, osobowość Kushiny jest zasadniczo taka sama na tej osi czasu; słodki i opiekuńczy, ale łatwo rozzłoszczony gwałtownymi wybuchami. Również w tym czasie Kushina żyje obok Minato, nadal służąc Konohagakure wraz z mężem jako ninja, jednocześnie będąc w stanie cieszyć się byciem rodzicami, wychowując syna w kochającym i stabilnym stylu życia. Bez wiedzy pary, Menma później znika, zastąpiona przez Naruto i Sakurę normalnej osi czasu, która przybyła na ten świat. Kiedy Kushina i Minato wrócili do wioski po ukończeniu misji, wstrząsnęli Naruto swoją żywą obecnością. Ponieważ Kushina przyjęła postawę "Menmy", oczekując, że umrą na misji, Kushina pomściła Naruto z powodu braku pewności siebie. Podczas gdy Naruto decyduje się kontynuować akt Menmy, aby nie stwarzać problemów, odmawia zbliżenia się do równoległych rodziców, postrzegając ich jedynie jako podróbki. Kushina jednak nie chce pozwolić swojemu synowi działać tak bezstronnie, szybko zastraszając Naruto do przyłączenia się do kolacji. Później, podczas misji odzyskania Zwoju Czerwonego Księżyca pozostawionego przez Jiraiyę, Kushina bez wahania rzuciła się w drogę, aby chronić Naruto przed atakiem strzegącym Gamabunty. Zirytowana nierozważnymi działaniami Naruto szybko pokazała, jak bardzo troszczyła się o dobre samopoczucie syna, a wreszcie sprawiła, że Naruto wpuścił kobietę w jego serce. Następnej nocy Naruto świętował urodziny Kushiny z radością. Później pojawił się zamaskowany mężczyzna z pragnieniem uzyskania Zwoju Czerwonego Księżyca. Pokazując swoją ogromną moc, zamaskowany mężczyzna szybko pokonał Kushinę i kilku innych ninja Konohy. Kiedy Sakura została porwana, Naruto wyraził pragnienie, aby ją uratować. Kushina i Minato nie chcieli jednak pozwolić Naruto odejść za Sakurą, bojąc się zbyt wiele, że umrze przeciwko zamaskowanemu mężczyźnie. Gdy Naruto uświadomił sobie różnicę między tym światem a jego prawdziwymi rodzicami, że para tutaj była bardziej nadopiekuńczymi rodzicami niż ufając swojemu dziecku, Naruto ujawnił swoją prawdziwą tożsamość przed pójściem za Sakurą. Później Kushina i Minato poszli pomóc Naruto, wciąż postrzegając go jako sojusznika. Ostatecznie zamaskowany mężczyzna został pokonany i okazał się prawdziwym Menmą zepsutą przez złośliwość czarnego Dziewięcioogoniastego. Kiedy Menma został uwolniony i wrócił do normalności, Kushina szybko rzuciła się, by sprawdzić swoje dziecko. Naruto i Sakura pożegnali się, zanim powrócili do własnego świata, ponieważ technika, która ich związała z tym światem, została złamana. Gry Ciekawostki * Imię Kushiny było prawdopodobnie inspirowane mitologiczną Kushinada-hime (櫛 名 田 比 売), żoną Susanoo. Kiedy miała zostać pożarta przez węża Yamata no Orochi, Kushinada-hime została uratowana przez Susanoo w zamian za to, że została jego żoną. Susanoo przekształcił dziewczynę w grzebień i umieścił ją we włosach, a następnie pokonał węża. Następnie zbudował pałac w Izumo, gdzie się z nią ożenił. ** Nazwisko jej męża, Namikaze (波 風 "fale i wiatr"), może być również odniesieniem do tego mitu, ponieważ Susanoo był bogiem morza i burz. * Ponieważ Kushina została nazwana po czerwonym pieprzu, a Minato był znany jako "Żółty błysk", odpowiedni samozwańcze określenie "Pomarańczowy Hokage" odnosi się do faktu, że kolor pomarańczowy jest mieszaniną zarówno czerwieni, jak i żółtego. * Na okładce rozdziału 503 włosy Kushiny przypominają ogony Kuramy. * Jest jedną z zaledwie sześciu jinchūrikich, znanych z tego, że nie umiera z ekstrakcji ogoniastej bestii, wraz z Czarnym Zetsu, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, Killer B, Obito Uchiha i jej synem Naruto Uzumaki. Wynikało to z witalności jej klanu, którą odziedziczyła. * Kushina wspomina, że jej włosy stały się jej własną "czerwoną nicią losu". Czerwony sznur losu, określany również jako "czerwona nić przeznaczenia", "czerwona nić losu" i inne warianty, to wierzenie wschodnioazjatyckie, wywodzące się z chińskiej legendy i używane również w japońskiej legendzie. Zgodnie z tym mitem bogowie wiążą niewidzialny czerwony sznur wokół kostek mężczyzn i kobiet, którzy są przeznaczeni na bratnie dusze i pewnego dnia będą się żenić. Często uważa się, że w kulturze japońskiej wiąże się mały palec. Dwie osoby połączone czerwoną nicią są przeznaczonymi kochankami, niezależnie od czasu, miejsca i okoliczności. Ten magiczny sznur może się rozciągać lub plątać, ale nigdy się nie łamie. Ten mit przypomina zachodnią koncepcję bratnich dusz lub podwójny płomień. * W ankiecie popularności postaci Naruto Kushina znalazła się na 21. miejscu najbardziej popularnej postaci w siódmym miejscu. right|thumb|159px|Debiut Kushiny w anime z różnymi kolorami włosów i oczu. * Kiedy po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w anime, jej oczy były przedstawione w kolorze fioletowo-niebieskim, a jej włosy były przedstawiane jako głęboki śliwkowy kolor. Zostało to poprawione w kolejnych odcinkach. Jednak w Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations, jej pierwsze i drugie występy pokazano odpowiednio w opowieściach Naruto i Minato. * Strój shinobi, który nosiła w anime, jest taki sam jak jej odpowiednik w świecie Genjutsu. * Kawałki Kushiny z albumu "Pierrot" Settei pokazują, że miała 145 cm, gdy Minato uratował ją od Kumogakure. * Według databook (ów): ** Hobby Kushiny to figle i gawędzenie. ** Ulubionym daniem Kushiny był solny ramen, a nie lubiła kawy i czegoś gorzkiego. ** Kushina nie chciała nikim walczyć. ** Ulubione zdanie Kushiny brzmiało: "Nie poddawaj się aż do samego końca" (Sa ま で 諦 め な い, Saigo made akiramenai). ** Kushina najwyraźniej była bardzo dobrą kucharką, a Minato preferował jej potrawy. Cytaty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Uzushi Kategoria:Shinobi Konohy Kategoria:Klan Uzumaki Kategoria:Jinchūriki Kategoria:Martwi